


A Marvelous Woman

by Super_Scene_It



Series: A Life Of Fire [11]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Scene_It/pseuds/Super_Scene_It
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm and Carol Danvers  finally come face to face and things get a little...hot and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marvelous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after/during Playing with Fire: Part 10 of A Life Of Fire

A few blocks away from the Avengers’ Tower, at approximately the same time, Franklin Richards wanders down one of the many halls within the Baxter Building. He strides pass the Conference room and the Theater room before stopping in front of the Entertainment room. The toddler pokes his head inside to see the Human Torch and the Thing sitting side by side on the sofa, each with a controller in their hands. Franklin grins with excitement as he enters the room. “Oh, come on, Ben. Quit dyin’ already” Johnny complains and Ben mutters something inaudible to Franklin’s ears. Peering from a distance, the child rocks back and forth on his heels while viewing the large flat-screen television mounted upon the wall. The television displays a split-screen in which two virtual characters in military garb roam about aiming and shooting the other online gamers within the simulated realm.

Moments later, the timed online game session ends and the players must wait for the next one to begin. “We lost ‘cause of you” Johnny gripes, turning towards Ben, who of course objects. “Nuh-uh. You were da one who got shot in da Kill Cam. We lost cuzza you, ya flamin’ idiot” Ben shouts loudly. “What? Me? Dude, you’re the one who kept dyin’ every second” Johnny shouts even louder. “It’s those damn campers” Ben accuses, trying to put the blame elsewhere. Johnny scoffs, degrading Ben’s “gaming skills” with a crude remark and it quickly escalates into a contest of who can shout the loudest. But it doesn’t last long as Franklin pads over to the other heroes who cease their quarrel in adaption to the child present. “Hey, Uncle Ben and Uncle Johnny” Franklin greets merrily. “Hey, kiddo” Ben says and Johnny smiles down at the small child before looking back up at the television screen as the next game is about to begin.

Both Ben and Johnny begin the game all the while continuing to berate one another in mumbles. Johnny, intent on actually winning this round, doesn’t even realize the tug on his pants. There’s another tug, this time accompanied by a small voice, “Uncle Johnny, can I play?” Johnny distractedly glances at his nephew for a split second before looking back at the screen only to find his virtual character sniped; dispatched by a headshot. Johnny swears under his breath and grows increasingly irritated when hearing Ben’s laughter. “Uncle Johnny, can I?” the child asks once more with such bright, hopeful eyes that Johnny just can’t say no to. “Sure you can play, buddy” Johnny exclaims in his most jovial voice while ruffling the boy’s hair, “C’mere.” Franklin grins widely, running over and standing between his uncle’s legs while Johnny looms over him, presenting the controller in front of him. “Okay, so you hold this button to aim and tap this button to shoot” the hero coaches his nephew. “And remember, you use this analog to move your character and this one to move the camera” he finishes just as another voice calls out, “Franklin, it’s time for bed.” The authoritative voice belongs to Susan Storm-Richards who waits patiently at the doorway. “But, Mom, I wanna play the game” Franklin protests, pointing to the television screen. But Susan remains unmoved, firm on her decision. “All the other kids are sleeping already. You’re up way past your bedtime. So come on, sweetie” Susan encourages. “But, Moooom” Franklin whines with a pout. “Now” Susan reprimands sternly. Franklin huffs, as he breaks away from his uncle and drags his feet towards his mother. Susan glares at her brother as her son exits the room. _Oh, God. Not the look._ In response, Johnny rolls his eyes. “Oh, come on, Sue--” he begins. “No, Johnny. You know I don’t want him playing those types of games” she tells him, wagging a finger. “Sue--” Johnny commences again, only to be interrupted by his sister once more who only chastises him further before finally leaving the room.

Once his sister’s out of sight, Johnny stares at Ben, waiting for a snide comment. Much to his surprise, he doesn’t get one. Ben glances at Johnny who continues to look his way, “What?” Johnny rises in a huff shaking his head, “Nothin’.” Ben’s eyes follow the other man as he walks towards the door. “Hey, where you goin’, hotshot” he calls after him. “I’m goin’ to bed” Johnny announces dryly. Ben grins as he’s finally able to have the full screen to himself. “Sweet dreams” Ben calls out followed by a mirthful laughter. _Sweet dreams. Yeah, right._

Johnny strolls out of the Entertainment room and soon pushes past the door of his bedroom. He’s not exactly tired, he just wants to be alone in his own room where there’s no more yelling and fighting. _I had more than enough of that for today._ Johnny peels his shirt off and lays down on his large bed. Resting flat on his back, he stares up at the ceiling blankly for a few minutes. _Man, I should try to get some sleep._ Johnny sighs pessimistically. Lately his nightmares have been more frequent than usual and he hasn’t been able to get much sleep during the night. It never crossed his mind to mention it to Reed or his sister in seek of help because, frankly, that just wasn’t an option for him. He tossed that away as an alternative a long time ago. They all worry about him as it is and he doesn’t want to give them any more reasons to fret about his well-being, especially when there’s a ton of other things for the heroes to stress over. _Like stupid Skrulls taking over Manhattan._ Johnny groans, scrubbing a hand over his face. _Ugh. Why’d it have’ta be Skrulls?_

Right now, he wishes he could just run away. Pack up and take a vacation. Somewhere far from New York. Far from the Avengers and the tabloids and the Skrulls and all of his responsibilities in general. _Hmm…Maybe Miami or—_ His phone beeps, pulling him from his thoughts. He rolls over onto his stomach and retrieves his phone from the nightstand. _Huh?_ It’s a message. From, what his phone recognizes as, ‘Ms. Marvel’. He sits up and his face twists in confusion as he reads the message: “can we meet somewhere private?” Two questions automatically pop into his head. One, _is she drunk?_ And two, _how drunk is she?_

Earlier he had made a mistake. A huge mistake he regrets to have made the moment the events transpired. Apparently disclosing his carnal fondness of her wasn’t exactly his greatest idea. She didn’t reciprocate his pitiful affections so he pushed her to the outlying recesses of his mind, refusing to entertain the thought of rejection. But now she’s reaching out to him and he can’t help but to wonder why. His inquisitiveness overtakes him and he decides he must know. He texts her the address of his apartment and nothing more, before tossing his phone onto his bed. _Maybe she just wants to talk. Or apologize._ His eyes go wide. _Or maybe she wants **me** to apologize. _ He shutters at that possibility, and ponders for a while longer, soon coming to another conclusion. _Or, oh man, maybe she’s gonna yell at me._ That conception distresses him further. He considers abandoning her and not showing up at all but ultimately opts against it, surrendering to his curiosity.

Johnny rises to his feet, quickly rummaging through his dresser drawers. _Great. Now two Avengers hate me. Just great._ He pulls out a blue shirt with the classical Fantastic Four trademark in the center and throws it on before slipping on a pair of matching converse sneakers. He slinks out the window and bursts into flames. Thanks to Reed’s unstable molecules, his attire remains intact as he travels to his apartment. Not long after, he reaches the balcony of his condominium; sliding open the glass doors and entering his fairly large room. Johnny doesn’t bother turning on the lights, he just sits on his bed and waits.

The hot-headed hero fidgets restlessly, pinching the seams of his jeans before looking over to the digital clock beside his bed. A significant amount of time has not yet passed, but he can’t seem to shake the hunch that he’s getting stood up. _Oh, payback, huh?_ Well, he supposes he deserves it. He drops his head into his hands and lets out a sigh. _Karma’s a real bitch._

 A vague noise in the distance liberates him from his desolation and Johnny raises his head, catching a glimpse of a silhouetted figure standing on the balcony. Just standing and waiting as if contemplating entry. Then the shadowed individual steps forward, revealing their identity to be none other than Carol Danvers herself, arrayed in what only one could assume to be her pajamas. Johnny jumps to his feet and rapidly approaches her, “Look about earlier--“  the blonde hero begins to explain just as the heroine rushes towards him, silencing him abruptly with a kiss. He’s taken aback at first but nonetheless contented by the favorable turn of events. Without any reluctance, the flamed hero pulls her in, deepening the kiss with such compelling passion.

She’s different from his usual dalliances. A rush flows through him like a hormonal teenage boy. Her tongue slides all around his mouth, exploring every corner with such eagerness and it surely takes him by surprise. He’s often the assertive one and he generally enjoys the way it gives him a certain amount of control. However, Carol’s spontaneity strikes an undeniable arousal within him.  _I can definitely get used to this._ Taking on the submissive role, he lets her take the lead.

The kiss is wet and sloppy. And both parties are aware that it probably looks like a high school make-out session. Johnny wastes no time; his thumbs slide into the inner linings of her pants. Instinctively, he pulls them down half way past her thighs before gravity pulls them to the floor. His tongue is working wonders in her mouth and she can only imagine just how amazing it would be if his head were between her legs instead. Her lower region throbs at the thought of it. Then she crosses her arms as she grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it upward off her body, revealing her large, perky breasts. Johnny’s eyes light up. His lips make their way to her neck. “Oh god”, she mutters just as she grasps the back of his head, taking a hand full of hair. His hair is soft and smooth. She can’t believe how incredibly soft his hair is. His hands feel up her body, taking in her every curve. His hands travel towards her chest and as he squeezes firmly on her breasts with a sharp nipple piercing the palm of his hand, she lets out a gasp. Her fingers search aimlessly for the bottom rim of Johnny’s shirt. He gently pulls away and bows his head while he pulls his shirt off from the back collar around his neck, and tosses it to the side. His jeans sit obscenely low around his waist and Carol can’t help but to gaze at his body. Undoubtedly the body of any woman’s dreams. He plants small kisses on her cheek while her right hand drags along his abs. His abs are hard. There isn’t a layer of fat on them, nothing but pure muscle.

She lifts her head to face his and their lips meet. He tilts his head to the right and hers to his left. She rests her hand on the side of his face and notices how smooth his skin is. Smooth like a baby, she notes. Her hands drop down by his crotch, and she struggles to open the button on his jeans. After a brief moment, she is victorious and zips down his zipper as well. Johnny breaks their embrace and proceeds to kick off his shoes and socks, before he pulls down his jeans and throws them in the same direction. Johnny then looks graciously into the other woman’s eyes, while he places his hands around her waist and closes the distance between them, continuing their affection just as before. With their bodies so close to each other, Carol can feel he is just as turned on as she is. He smells like ash but, strangely, she likes it. Without breaking their embrace, Carol drops her underwear and begins tugging blindly on Johnny’s as well. The hero decides to intervene and pulls his boxers down himself.

They fumble to make their way to the bed. Johnny falls on his back and Carol subsequently falls onto him. He repositions himself and Carol dominantly jumps on top of him. They both moan simultaneously as he enters her. She arches her back and places her arms behind her, and clutches his legs. She pants continuously as her body moves back and forth. Johnny bites his bottom lip as he grabs her hips. He lifts his head to watch as her body moves against his own in a constant stride.  He glances up towards her face. Her eyes are shut tightly and he wonders if she’s thinking of someone else. “Oh, Johnny”, she cries out, and he knows instantly, she’s thinking of no one else but him. Then Carol’s technique changes to a circular motion and Johnny flings his head back against the bed, and lets out an emphatic grunt. He feels himself on edge and he knows it won’t be long before he climaxes. His heart races at the speed of light and he breathes heavily as though he’s been holding his breath under water for far too long and desperately needs to reach the surface for a gasp of fresh air. He lets out a loud groan as she changes positions. It’s louder than he expected. She now places her hands on his chest and bounces up and down. His chest is hot, and grows hotter with every second that passes. He fights the urge to ‘flame on’. His hands slip down to her thighs as the pressure of her body on top of his increases.

The bed rocks and bounces; Johnny wonders if it’ll hold up. Carol keeps up the pace and he questions how her fatigue has yet to affect her. Usually when he lets others girls on top, they tire out pretty quickly and he has to flip them over and take control. But Carol’s energy hasn’t run out. She’s different from the other girls.  _A good different._  She pushes hard against him, in an attempt to get him deeper inside her. He swears she’s going to break his spine, but with the pleasure he’s feeling, he tries to ignore it. It wasn’t until now that Johnny realizes just how deceptively strong she is.  _She’s waaay stronger than she looks._  She moves faster and faster and Johnny tries to hold back. He wants this moment to last forever, wishes he could submerge himself in this fulfillment for eternity. “Fuck” he shouts, and he lets out a moan in final satisfaction. His whole body tenses up. Carol feels him shoot inside her, and she immediately comes. Her moan is louder and it echoes in Johnny’s mind.

They’re both winded, and Carol slumps on top of him, her forehead resting on his chest. A weird feeling rushes through her and she can’t tell if it’s regret or relief. She feels him cooling down as he plays with her hair. She then looks up at him. A smile is on his face. A smile she has never seen before. She wonders if it’s a genuine smile, or a smile he puts on because he knows he looks mind-blowingly handsome with it. She tosses the thought aside as she gets up from atop of him and rolls on the bed beside him. They both just lay there trying to catch their breath.

Quietude pervades the room sneakily escorting its best friend, awkwardness, along with it. Carol Danvers sits up, trying to conceal her nudity as she rises.  “Hey, where you goin’?” the flamed hero asks once he feels her leave his bedside. “I have to go” a soft voice replies. The room is dark, but a fair amount of moonlight gleaming from the balcony is more than enough to patent her caprice. “Stay” the other hero pleads. He senses her perturbation as the walls of the bedroom are splattered with her contrition and he enmeshes himself in the sheets stained with her compunction. The silent walls close in on him while her lips remain sealed. “Please” he begs. The dim drone to his voice condemns her to his side. Two bodies slipping under the sheets of confidentiality, every stitch proposing a conundrum, kindling the allure to such an affair. The distance between them fabricates an inaccessible galaxy of enigmas harmonized with appeasement, channeling them into a state of serenity.

The sound of Carol’s intakes are soporific. A gateway to another place and time; an escape from reality altogether. All he really wants to do is dream. He wants to dream one of those sweet dreams Ben was talking about earlier. He shuts his eyes, allowing himself to fall. Swimming in the sea of sheer darkness behind his lids and drowning in the silence ringing in his ears.

* * *

The monotonous chirping creeping in from the outdoors stirs him from his sleep. His eyes open slightly, leveling on the balcony as a breeze swings in through the open doors. His blue eyes flutter, waiting for his blurred vision to materialize distinctly. Johnny sits up and yawns himself fully awake, recalling his unperturbed tranquility from the previous night as it was inarguably the best night of sleep he has had in a long time. He rubs his eyes, revitalizing his clarity to full capacity, only to find himself alone. Confliction washes over him. He had done it many times to many different women in the past. He’d wait for them to fall asleep and then he would sneak out of their window or escape through any other point of entry with no intent of ever calling nor seeing them again. So perhaps it’s not his place to be offended or to feel any kind of resentment towards another for the imprudent actions he himself have taken without any concern of another’s sensitivity. But he can’t help himself.  He’s sorely aggrieved by this outcome.

He leaves his bed seeking out his clothing. He pulls on his boxers with a huff, flushing away his discontent. His fingers drag through his tousled hair as he dawdles to the balcony. Johnny walks into the pool of light as the sun’s bright radiance spills onto him coating him in its warmth. He leans forward, resting his forearms on the stainless steel railing and watches as the birds dipped their wings in the lucid flow of air. _I had a dream last night._ He eyes a small brown bird that lands atop a pole. _I had a dream I was flying._ Another small bird lands beside the other. _I wasn’t on fire. I was just…flying. In the clouds. By myself._ The two birds chitter and fidget with one another. _It’s weird because I felt…happy. It felt real._ One of the small birds flies away and the other one chases after it. Johnny respires deeply with watchful eyes as the two birds fly away into the distance far beyond his reach.   _I know it wasn’t real. But, hey, a guy can dream, right?_


End file.
